Let Me Fall
by Nightwingstar
Summary: When you can't just let anything go, the best way to solve your problems and forget everything is to fall. MxF


Maximum Ride Fanfictions... yup. So this is Post 1st book, Pre 2nd. I don't own the second quite yet and I just finished reading the first one last night, actually about 3am this morning, give or take.

So all the while reading I was like Max and Fang! Come on Fang! So first Maximum Ride fanfiction, please enjoy.

Oh yeah! Before I forget, Jeebus is well, not taking the lords name in vain and! It's fun to say! Also prevents you from cussing.

* * *

He knew me inside out, curse him. I flapped my wings, pushing the air beneath me. It wasn't right! I couldn't even figure him out! There were days I just wanted to shake him, make him tell me what the hell he always things about. But I can't. Not just yet, never just yet. 

I let out a yelp of pain as my head began to throb. It felt like it was burning, like someone was setting it on fire. I couldn't think but it was frightening. My wings snapped shut, pressing into my back and I plummeted towards the ground thousands of feet away.

Let me fall… 

Don't save me, I pleaded in my mind as Fang dived for me. Don't save me, let me fall. Another burst of pain and I let out a cry. I began plummeting faster. "LET ME FALL!" Came my delusional strangled cry. Struggling to open my eyes Fang had snapped his wings closed to get to me faster. He wasn't going to let me. Fang just let me fall! Let me crash and burn!

He snapped his wings open just a foot or so away from me and cradled me in his arms, the pain in my head ebbing away. "You didn't," my voice was weak, as Fang slowly flapped towards the group a few thousand feet away, "you didn't let me fall." Darkness closed around me and I could hear no more.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

I moaned softly as I awoke. I opened my eyes slowly to see a cave ceiling. I sat up and looked around. Everyone was asleep but Fang. I couldn't see Fang anywhere. I walked towards the entrance of the cave; it was far up from the forest below. I sat back down at the lip of it, pulling my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. How long had I been out? I looked around the clouded sky, it was threatening to rain.

I suddenly wanted to cry. Just let everything out. But I couldn't do that, I'm the leader of the group, I should be strong, stronger than anyone else. But I can't. I'm only flipping fourteen years old! I ran off the cliff and snapped my wings open, I needed to get away, clear my thoughts, you know?

I flew below the clouds as they rumbled dangerously.

_You shouldn't be out here, you were taught better than to fly around in the midst of the storm._ The voice said.

"Yeah, well it's not raining now." I scowled at the voice. I spoke to soon. A drop hit my nose and then another. If I didn't fly back soon my wings would be too wet to fly. I turned around and flew as fast I could back to the cave. But knowing me I had no such luck.

I was halfway there. Halfway! And then this stupid lightning bolt had to go through one of my wings, burning a hole through it. I plummeted towards the ground once again and I tried to snap my wings in, it didn't work. The stupid lightning must've fried a nerve or something! My wings wouldn't close and I was plummeting towards trees and rocks, lovely.

I felt the branches scratching at my skin, tearing at my feathers but I kept waiting for the impact of the ground, it never came. The inflicting pain just stopped. I looked up and I saw Fang's face, his dark wings flapping in a smooth majestic motion.

"You see," Fang gave me a small smile, "this is why I didn't let you fall."

I let out a small laugh. That was Fang for you. The rain continued to pour when we reached the cave. He set me down softly as the others scrambled to the entrance, worry on their faces. I probably looked like crap, probably worse than that but it didn't matter right now. I turned away from my flock and stared at the rain and laughed softly, I wanted to cry, I wanted to let everything out, I wanted to fall. If there is a God, thank you. The rain must be my tears and you let me fall. You helped me, thank you for making it happen.

"Max, you ok?" Iggy asked, he couldn't see but I bet he could tell something was wrong.

"I'm fine." I gave everyone a half smile. "I got to fall." The flock exchanged confused expressions before Fang and Nudge led me to a rock so I could sit on it. They probably would never understand that. I wasn't about to let them either.

"Max, I want to talk to after this, alone." Fang said firmly, surprising me. I closed my eyes and knew. He thought I was going nuts. I'm not nuts; at least I don't think I am. Fang was bandaging up my legs, where the wood had inflicted serious damage, lucky me. Nudge was bandaging my wings; I probably couldn't fly for a while, a really long while. I knew my face was a little scratched up, along with my back and arms but I was ok really. My flock worried about me too much, I'm a big girl remember?

When they finished bandaging me up, I could finally (but slowly) fold my wings into my back. I pulled my windbreaker over my head and followed Fang deep into the cave.

"What were you thinking?" Fang asked, his tone harsh. I flinched slightly at his voice. He was angry with me. "Tell me Max!" He grabbed my shoulders and shook them.

"I was thinking…" I trailed off, biting my bottom lip and looking away from Fang.

"What?" His gaze was intense, he shook me once more. I could see worry masked behind his anger.

"I wanted to fall. I wanted to cry. I wanted to stop. I just wanted to stop being me!" I choked out, tears welling up in my eyes. I felt his hands leave my shoulders and heard them drop to his sides.

"It's no excuse to be insane." Fang looked away from me, did he feel ashamed?

"I wasn't being insane!" I snapped, a stay tear falling down my cheek. "Jeebus Fang! If I wanted to be insane or wanted to do something stupid I would've killed myself!"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Fang yelled at me. I froze; his voice was hurt, like I had stabbed him with a thousand knives. "Don't you dare say that you'll kill yourself! The flock needs you! I need you!" His voice was strangled, as if he were to cry too.

"You guys don't need me." I whispered. "You guys just think you need me. You guys just want to depend on me but you don't need me. You will never need me."

I heard Fang curse under his breath before he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. His lips felt so warm. I wanted to stay like this, I could finally relax. But it was short lived. He pulled away; I saw a glint in his eyes saying that he was about to cry too. "Max," his voice was choking back a sob, "I need you. I love you."

_Love is a bittersweet word_, the Voice said. I swatted it away.

I buried my face into Fang's chest, hugging him tightly, and cried. I bawled my eyes out. I wanted to love him as much as he loved me but I wasn't quite there yet. I cried for everything I made him suffer through because of my stupid emotions. I cried for everything I did and everything I didn't. It hurt. My heart ached with pain.

I had always felt so lonely and here Fang was, he loved me. He needed me.

I looked up at him when my tears had finally slowed down and I saw him in a different light this time. I knew it then. I was there, I was finally there. He leaned his head down at me and smiled softly. I leaned up and kissed him gently.

"I love you." I whispered, as we broke apart. Whatever would happen to us in the future, it didn't matter, for the moment we could just fall and forget everything. I laughed softly as he brushed away the hair that fell on my forehead. "I'm not loony. I'm perfectly sane for a freak with wings." He chuckled, kissing my forehead.

"Perhaps."

* * *

I probably made Fang talk more than usual but it doesn't matter, it all works out. I might continue this story from more than a one shot or make a sequal to it. it all depends. Please read and review. 

Oh! and if you didn't get the 'we could just fall and forget everything'. They fell in love... yeah i didn't think it was that obvious. And I'm guessing how I typed it, they're falling more when they're around each other.

Adieu

_**Nightwing **_


End file.
